Ferdinand (character)
|Enemies=Valiente (formerly) Guapo (formerly) Bones (formerly) El Primero Moreno Hans Klaus Greta |Likes=Smelling flowers Light breezes Sitting under The Cork Tree |Dislikes=Fighting Hurting others |Alignment=Good |Films=''Ferdinand'' |Voice=John Cena Colin H. Murphy (Young) }} Ferdinand is the protagonist of the film with the same name, Ferdinand ''and of the book that the film is based on, The Story of Ferdinand'' by Munro Leaf. Ferdinand is a big bull with a big heart who would rather smell flowers than bullfight. He was mistaken for a dangerous beast and taken from his home to make him a fighting bull. Ferdinand is voiced by John Cena as an adult and Colin H. Murphy as a child. Development Ferdinand's character design took a year and a half to complete, his fur alone taking three weeks. Ferdinand's hair took about 3 weeks to perfect! His character all-together? A year and a half! #AskAnArtist. (November 21, 2017). [Twitter. Biography Days in the Casa Ferdinand and his father, Raf, were from the Casa del Toro owned by Moreno, the latter a fighting bull. One day, while Valiente, Guapo and Bones were practicing bullfighting in a pen, Ferdinand emerges from behind a door with a bucket of water and makes his way, without getting seen or entangled in their fight, to a little red flower in the pen. He affectionately speaks to it and waters the plant gently before taking a long sniff. A truck, which Valiente names the "Winner's truck", backs into the pen and Ferdinand asks what it is. Valiente replies with a snort, claiming that he knows nothing and proceeds to explain that the truck indicated that the matador would pick a bull to fight in Plaza de Toros. The other bulls start fighting and bragging and Bones is pushed to the ground. Concerned, Ferdinand helps him up, only for the other bull to reject his aid. During this, Valiente spots his flower and starts mocking him. Ferdinand is challenged to a fight but he refuses, remarking that Valiente can hit him but not the flower. Confused and taken aback, Valiente leaves. Soon, the adult bulls charge out to display their fighting. Ferdinand and the other calves cheer for their fathers. When Ferdinand's father, Raf, wins over his father, Valiente scoffs and leaves Ferdinand's side. As they trot back to their own pen, he witnesses Valiente's father dismiss his son furiously. farewell]] Ferdinand trots up to Raf gleefully and the latter greets him by tossing him onto his back. He proceeds to talk about fighting for glory in the Plaza and that one day, Ferdinand would be a better fighting bull than him. Bashfully, Ferdinand expresses his reluctance for either of them to fight and asks if he could still win without fighting, to which Raf gently tells him that he wished life would be like that for Ferdinand. He promises to return, pressing his forehead against Ferdinand's and Ferdinand watches as he boards the truck. He returns to his pen, only to see a fuming Valiente trample his flower and leave with his father. During the rest of the day, he waits inside his pen for his father to come back but when the truck finally arrives, he excitingly crawls out of his pen only to find the truck empty; much to his shock and sadness. Then, Valiente's father coldly states to Ferdinand that his father was "soft" and that "the soft ones always go down," therefore, demanding his own son to "bull up" after that. Spotted outside by one of Moreno's men and afraid to end up like his father, Ferdinand escapes from Casa del Toro without hesitation and boards a cargo train headed for Seville despite the men's best attempt to catch him with a rope. Physical Appearance Ferdinand is the largest bull around, his hefty built giving him the appearance of a dangerous fighting bull. Sporting shiny, smooth black fur, Ferdinand also has a beige snout and a pair of white horns. He has blue eyes, surrounded by tan rings, and a small tuft of dark brown fur on the top of his head. His built, composing of a large and muscular chest and smaller rump, makes him seem like the perfect bull fighter. When he was a calf, Ferdinand was much scrawnier and smaller. He had shorter stubby horns, slight buck teeth and large ears and often wore an excitable expression. Two short locks of fur stand on top of his head. Personality Ferdinand, contrary to the beliefs of others in the film, is a pacifist by nature. He enjoys calm and peaceful activities such as sniffing flowers and walking along the streets of Spain. He hates violence, which explains his aversion to bullfighting. He has been seen desperately trying to resuscitate a bunny whom he thought he had killed, only to fail miserably. And he is also known as friendly, even-tempered, respectful, dependable, independent, nice, adventurous, nurturing, determined, caring, humble, athletic, responsible, astute, courteous, thoughtful, emotional and romantic. A truly lovable bull, he exhibits his big heart and love for people, which is often displayed as adorable awkwardness, curiosity and clumsiness. Such can be seen as he peeks from behind some balloons and gazes lovingly at Nina and his constant awe and wonder at everything as he travels around Spain. This clumsy bull goes to the flower festival in town but after getting stung by a bee, he accidentally destroys part of the town (including a local china shop). Abilities Relationships Nina Raised alongside Nina, Ferdinand inevitably has a close bond with her. Ever since the girl was a child, they had been spending plenty of time together despite being a bit scared during their first encounter as a calf. This includes watching television, riding through Sunflower fields, comparing their height, dancing, and feeding each other. Their closeness prevailed even until Ferdinand matured. Their bond is often exhibited via physical closeness and sentiments for each other. They are virtually inseparable in their childhood and when Ferdinand was captured, both of them yelled out for each other. Nina and Ferdinand both faced sleepless nights thinking about each other, the former staring at The Cork Tree where they used to hang out. Ferdinand, overcame with longingness, decides that Nina ''"needs him" and escaped to see her. They later reunited and greeted each other with a tight embrace. In various promotional material, Nina is seen pressing her head against Ferdinand's with her eyes closed, with her hands on his chin. This showcases their tight bond and trust of each other. Raf Because he was a calf that was rejected and had no closeness at first with Guapo, Valiente and Bones, Raf was the only one who really approached Ferdinand as a friend and as his father. Ferdinand showed concern for his father in relation to him to fight against El Primero, but Raf assured him that he would return and so Ferdinand did not sleep waiting for his father to return. When the truck that took him, returns, he excitedly waits for him, but when he discovers that his father was defeated, saddened, he escapes from there. Memorable Quotes By Ferdinand About Ferdinand Trivia *In a french Ferdinand Facebook postis told that Ferdinand weights 1500 kg, 500 kg being muscles and 1000 kg love to give. However, Ferdinand describes himself as a 2000 lb heavy feather at the China Shop in the film. *Ferdinand is the fourth Blue Sky Studios animal character to be a protagonist, after Manny from Ice Age, Horton the Elephant from Horton Hears a Who! and Blu from Rio. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Bulls Category:Heroes